Talk:Devil Bringer
Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Yamato: "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it unleashes the latent power within Nero."Devil May Cry 4, Yamato: "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it grants Nero new powers." (absorbed at end) Wing Talisman The is found within a red pillar in the Spiral Well. It is a crystal talisman containing an angel's wing that can be used to activate certain equipment which will propel Nero or Dante upwards if stepped upon.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." These pads are usually red, though there are some blue ones that effect a much greater response. There is also an elevator within Experiment Disposal which requires the Wing Talisman to be placed inside of it to move, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the talisman. Key of Cronus The is found within a violet pillar in the Key Chamber. It is a magical key intended for use with the Chrono Slicers, time suspension devices being developed by the Order's technology department.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Key of Cronus: "Crafted of concentrated magical energies. Can manipulate the very fabric of space and time."Devil May Cry 4, Key of Cronus: "Possesses a dense magical power. Needed to manipulate the very fabric of space and time." Most of them are incomplete and will only remain active for a short time.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Chrono Slicer: "A time suspension device being researched by the Order of the Sword's technology department. The device is incomplete, and so will only remain active for a short time." However, there is one Chrono Slicer within the Security Corridor which functions indefinitely if the key is left inside, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the key, and uses it to wreck some of the machines in the Security Corridor. Boss Busters I just finished adding the Busters that you perform on the bosses. I tried to describe them to the best of my abilities. Sources Demo version can be used as a source? If not I think there is already all quotes which say anything about Devil bringer. Except for one which was deleted from article today's morning :) Flia 19:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) From novel summary The day Nero’s arm changed, he was attacked by an Assault. It was the first time he had seen one. He came into the scene to save Kyrie and a bunch of orphans she brought for a walk in the forest (LOL?). A team of three knights was sent to help (Nero went there on his own) but one of them named Josh ended up dying while trying to shield Kyrie and the kids from a leaping Assault. It wasn’t mentioned when Nero’s arm changed, but it was definitely not during the battle against the Assault. It also didn’t explain how it changed, like whether the skin slowly peeled off and it hurt like *beep*, or whether it magically turned into the demon arm with a matching sound effect. Ultimately lame. In the end, Capcom still never explained the very shit we wanna know. But wait, near the end of the story in volume 2 it actually did mention what Nero thought to be the reason behind the change. He figured that perhaps this arm is now how it originally should have been, just like how a caterpillar transforms into a pupa and then a butterfly. (Yeah he made this analogy, not me!) He thought that perhaps he had simply reached that time in his life to be who he really was. O_o… Okay…? LOL. Apparently Capcom/Bingo forgot to explain how his ‘original self’ could have had a demon arm when he’s only a quarter demon (assuming his dad is Vergil as the novel hinted at throughout) as compared to Dante and Vergil who are half demon but look entirely human. But yeah, that’s pretty much the only ‘answer’ (if valid at all in the eyes of fans) Capcom/Bingo gave to explain why Nero’s got that arm. Resemblance with Vergil Not sure what you think but the Devil Bringer bears striking resemblances with Vergil. First the fact that the arm itself is similar to that of Vergil while in Devil Trigger, it reacts with Yamato, it unleashes blue colored flames/aura just like Vergil, Nero claims the arm wanted "more power" something that Vergil wanted, while in Devil Trigger the figure behind Nero is almost the same as Vergil's Devil Trigger and if you keep attacking it will unleash those rotating blades which could be a reference to the Summoned Swords of Vergil. Not sure how we can add info with this, but it is clear the Devil Bringer and Vergil have plenty of things in common and I don't think they are just coincidence, more than anything if one considers than Dante gave Nero the Yamato (after defeating Sanctus) it could hint that Dante knows about the Devil Bringer "true nature". You tell me your thoughts thanks. -- #Yes, the Devil Bringer looks like Vergil's arm while in Devil Trigger. Except it's not colored the same. #The Devil Bringer reacts to a lot of things, like all the Key Items in the game. Though it is worth noting that Yamato is the only Devil Arm the DB reacts to. #It unleashes blue flames? I thought it that was just an aura. (Nelo Angelo perhaps?) #A lot of people want/need more "power", specifically all the villains thus far in the series. So, it could be coincidental or was really put in by the devs. #Those blue blades "are" a reference to Vergil's Summoned Swords. They're even named the same. #Dante did feel something about Nero being similar to Vergil. It was said so in the latest manga which can be found at devils-lair. Albeit, with some Nero-hating comments. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 03:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Physical Improvements Some "powers" the Devil Bringer absorbs when it touches Key Items take effect only when pressing L or K to a stage-based object. For example, the Key of Chornus only works with the Chrono Slicer, the Sephirotic Fruit only works with the Strange Tree, and the Wing Talisman only works if used to a Jump Pad. Here are the Physical (or major) Improvements of the Devil Bringer throughout the game that does not need extra items and thus, can be carried over to levels Buster - The Devil Bringer can deal heavy physical damage to an enemy when applied with great force. Auto-Search - The Devil Bringer emits a glow when its near a treasure. Snatch - The Devil Bringer can extend through space and reach objects that are difficult to obtain, it also draws enemies to Nero. Charged Shots - It can channel magical energy to the Blue Rose causing the bullets to explode and deal higher damage. Hold - It can also hold enemies as a shield even if Nero drops his hand. Hell Bound - The Devil Bringer can attach to an object while Nero moves towards it. Devil Trigger - It absorbed a power of Yamato causing Nero to release his demonic state. KevzMarz 11:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the article already covers all of these, but thanks!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Nero is born with it? I really think that Nero is born with the Devil Bringer, as what he said before finishing the False Savior. "You know God, I always hated that you made my arm like this." This statement is a reference, can we add it instead? KevzMarz 10:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nero's Devil Bringer manifested when he was attacked by Blades (Assaults?) in the jungle, while with Kyrie. The event is mentioned in the manual. He had demonic power since birth, but it did not show itself as a physical feature until that point.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, Nero earlier says that his arm changed "from that day forth".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, so that means something changed his arm? KevzMarz 11:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Apperently he woke up with the arm after talking with Vergil in a dream. :::Elveonora 04:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New Image? I would suggest replacing the old image with this one if you would agree... KevzMarz 12:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to change it. Either picture works well. --Anobi 04:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Moving Key items It makes more sense to me to move Upgrade items to Key items page. That list is incomplete without those items, and right now we don't even have a link to this. My signature is NOT short! 09:03, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Face image The current one is awful. I saw the image suggested by KevzMarz, but I don't like it either. I wish there was some kind of "official Devil Bringer" pic, but there isn't any. :\ The damn thing doesn't even have a Library file - what the heck? Well, my pick is to the right. I chose it cause it is a clear shot, and Nero is looking right at the arm, making the viewer follow his gaze. I can crop it if you want me to. My signature is NOT short! 17:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I feel that this is better somehow. And ya, crop out the background. -I need more dark power! 20:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I love that one, either. Although either of them will work just fine, and I wouldn't change either if they were added, I don't think we've yet found "The" devil bringer image. --Anobi (talk) 20:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I tend to agree with you. I guess I'll keep looking. But, later. I'm way too sleepy right now. My signature is NOT short! 21:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, I came back and with the whole bucket of those screenshots (42 to be exact...) uploaded here. This pretty much encompasses all instances when DB is in close up... Let the voting begin. My signature is NOT short! 21:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I like 2, 20, 22, 27, 29, and 42. 35 is also a very artistic shot, but maybe not the best "face shot". :) --Anobi (talk) 22:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::35 is a good shot, but it is spoileriffic twice: first, the fact that Nero gets trapped in something (Savior) and second, Yamato. We might use it for something else though. 42 is cropped, I'd rather not use it. I have no particular objections against others, even if I have some personal preferences. Waiting for other votes... My signature is NOT short! 15:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Wee I love voting and polls! Personally I like 2, 13(should be crop), 20, 22, and 25. My favourite is gotta be 13. -I need more dark power! 13:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think 27... There's a lot of good ones, but if I have to pick one, 27. ^,...,^ 19:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Among those that are already named, I like 13, 20, 22 and 27. I have to choose only one, but I'm sorts of split between 27 and 13. I actually like 22 madly, but, I'm not sure whether the angle is acceptable for a face pic. My signature is NOT short! 19:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's a face pic of the Devil Bringer, though, not of Nero. And it does a very good job of highlighting the DB's design. --Anobi (talk) 01:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I remember that. Once I looked at it again I understood what has been bothering me: the picture actually has two focal points - the main is on the DB, but the secondary is on Nero's expression. The problem was much alleviated once I cropped it though. My signature is NOT short! 13:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the finalists are http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g422/Aetorra/DevilBringer1.png, http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g422/Aetorra/DevilBringer2.png and http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g422/Aetorra/DevilBringer3.png. I like 2 most among these, and if I don't hear any objections, I'll upload it here as the face pic. My signature is NOT short! 13:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :ARGH! So hard to choose! All of them are nice. The 2nd and 3rd are glowing which look cool, but 1st is not bad too. If I have to choose, I'll say 1st or 2nd. I can't really choose one of them sorry >.< -I need more dark power! 15:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I love the unusual angle on 2. 3 has a little better view of above the elbow, but 2 is awesome. I'm compelled ti vote for the funny angle. 2 it is. ^,...,^ 22:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::My votes, in order of most to less-than-most favorite: 2, 1, and 3. I hope the other contenders (current pic and KevzMarz's suggested replacement) get a spot in the gallery at least!--Anobi (talk) 02:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd rather delete them. No offense to the uploaders, but both shots are very specialized on illustrating the DB, so I don't think we can use them anywhere else. Also, KevzMarz's is way too low-quality. ::::I placed the result of the contest on the page. Enjoy! ::::P.S.: I got Twosome Time for uploading this image! Yahoo! My signature is NOT short! 05:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yamato absorbed into the Devil Bringer I think the Devil Bringer does absorbed Yamato, but this is only shown in the epilogue (1:15). -I need more dark power! 21:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Dunno. Especially since it was a conscious decision on Nero's part. Why would he permanently absorb a Devil Arm of such immense power? My signature is NOT short! 21:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Didn't he also absorb the Wing Talisman and Key of Chronos, but later had to give them up so Dante could use them? Maybe being absorbed into the Devil Bringer isn't a permanent state of existence. Instead, it's like his own personal bag of holding. --Anobi (talk) 21:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::He didn't absorb the key, at least not in the scene he gets it, and there is no cutscene at all for the talisman. I bet he didn't though. Fun fact: I noticed that he grabbed both the key and Anima Mercury with his left. My signature is NOT short! 21:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, another fact: Yamato has explicit appearing and disappearing animations for Dante while in Dark Slayer. It looks like "stored in hammerspace while not in use" is property of Yamato itself. My signature is NOT short! 09:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then why does Vergil always holding it? It's not like he need it around every time right? Capcom really need to do some explaining here, but I seriously doubt that. Lazy Capcom... --I need more dark power! 11:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Maybe it's a kind of security blanket for him? --Anobi (talk) 16:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Probably. He rarely ever lets go of the sword... Remember, even Force Edge? He doesn't use it by itself, only with the katana. ::::::Also, a bit of follow up: there are appearing/disappearing animations for Nero too. My signature is NOT short! 20:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) brief golden glow U sure it's not just sunlight ?Elveonora (talk) 04:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Correction to its powers I saw this on the last line of the second paragraph in the Powers section. The claws are sharp enough to leave marks, but Nero never uses them intentionally. Nero used his claws in pulverizing the False Savior's face as it left huge scratch marks. Maybe we should remove that line. :I beg your pardon, but as the originator of that line, I can testify that the editor (me) meant he never uses the claws on his right hand, not the spectral one. Honestly, he barely uses it at all, aside from random blocks. And yeah I know this topic is dead by now, I was just randomly passing by. Also people SIGN YOUR FREAKING POSTS My signature is NOT short! 22:41, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Infobox We should get rid of it. Devil Bringer isnt a weapon and it would also make it easier to to show off its new spectral form to just have a slideshow. LegionZero (talk) 17:50, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :Slideshow boxes are fugly, though. ._. Plus it doesn't let you select an image quite the same way a tab lets you. Slider might've worked better, but all those I've seen are huge and I never worked with them before to say if that can be changed. Starring: DEADWEIGHT 01:30, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :::My other gripe with it is that it isnt a weapon... its literally his arm. We will have to use that code we used for DS Sparda's infobox if we decide to keep this one. LegionZero (talk) 03:40, April 29, 2019 (UTC)\ :::: I am going to make a bad joke... It is a weapon... RIGHT NOW :D ... Carry on. Meshifuari Arimota (talk) 07:30, April 29, 2019 (UTC)